A Day of My Life
by Lady Queen
Summary: ChiChi report is up. Did you wonder how ChiChi knew Goku didn't take the boys to school? Well ChiChi will tell you.
1. Trunks

Kay Briefs: Hello! This is something I just had to write. A Day of My Life is my new series with Trunks and the rest of the gang has to do a school report. It started out with just Trunks and Goten but I made more people write the same report. I hope you like it!  
  
  
A day of my life  
By Trunks Briefs  
  
My life at home is different then my friends. My mom is Bulma Briefs. She owns Capsule Corp. My dad is a saiyan. He's really Prince Vegeta but mom always tells him that him, Goku, me, Goten, and Gohan doesn't make a kingdom. Anyway my dad trains alot cuz he wants to get stronger then Goku. Grandpa Briefs makes these things to help him but he always break them in a day or so. My dad always wake me up in the morning. I really hate that. First he set up traps all around my room. Then he ties my hand to my bed so I will forget about the trap whil I set my hand free. He wakes me up by standing on my bed and kicks me. The trap is always new each time so I can't avoid it. Mom comes running into my room when she hears dad laughing. He doesn't laugh alot unless someone gets hurt. I get dress and hurry down stairs to eat my breakfast. Mom makes alot of food. She makes dad wait to eat. He eats alot like me. When Grandpa and Grandma Briefs eat with us, dad is allowed to eat with us. I don't ride to bus to school. Mu friend Goten and his parents Goku and ChiChi comes and takes me to school. Sometimes Goten's older brother Gohan drives us to school. He's a teacher. Mom and ChiChi talk while dad and Goku go spar in dad's training room. Mom said she would kick dad out of the house and he would get some if Goku and dad spar in the house again. Mom wouldn't tell me what some was. Anyway Goten and me goes and watch our dads. Then ChiChi comes and kiss Goku and takes us to school. At school I do what the teachers tells me to do. Dad comes and picks me up from school. He suppose to take Goten with him but he always said that he forgets. Goten is always at the car before me and dad gets there. Now dad is trying to find away to lose Goten so he doesn't have to hear us talking. We drop Goten off at his house. Then dad takes me to the mall to get a snack. The mall can't close down as we get there. We go to the food court and buy all of the food there. We go to the food court and buy all of the food there. At home dad takes me to his trainging room. He beats me up and I try to beat him up but he's to fast. Every once in awhile he would let me get him. He doesn't know that I know that he slows down. When we are done we eat a snack. Train some more. Dinner comes. Dad tries to sneak me back into the training room but mom catches us. She makes me do my homework. When I'm done she makes me read or gives me work to do. Then it's bedtime. my mom comes and kiss me goodnight and turns off my light. An hour later dad comes in. He thinks I'm sleeping but I'm noe. He says, "Good night son." And leaves. Well that's a day of my life. 


	2. Goten

Kay Briefs: Hello! This is Goten's report. I try to write it different from Trunks's report. So here it is!!! P.S. This report is writen on the same day as Trunks. Next report is the teacher's note. She is going to make the parents write reports.  
  
A Day of My Life  
By: Goten Son  
  
I wake up to my mom's cooking. My dad is already up. My mom tells him to stay out of the kitchen because he eats alot just like me and my brother. When I go down stairs Gohan and Videl leaves. Mom and Dad drives to Trunks's house. He lives at Capsule Corp. Me and Trunks Wat5ch our dads spar. Mom and Bulma talks before mom takes me and Trunks to school. Trunks passs me notes telling me what we will do to Vegeta after school but he tries to leave me at school. The teacher lets me leave to get ready five minutes befoer school ends cuz like I said Vegeta likes to leave me at school. He drops me at my house. My brother is there grading papers. He lets me help him sometimes. After Gohan is done grading papers my dad takes us fishing. He catches giant fish the we eat. Dad tries to teach me how to fish. Gohan already knows how but he lets Dad get the fish. Fish is dad's favorite. We come home with two giant fish. Mom yells at dad for bringing home more fish. We had fish for dinner alll week. After dinner I do y homework. Mom gaves me Gohan's old books to read until it's time for bed. Gohan leaces with Veidel. Mom and dad kiss me goodnight. Well, that's a day of my life. 


	3. Teacher's Notes

Kay Briefs: Okay here's the teacher's notes. Not get turn off from it. The eacher's note is going to get the parents to do a report. So after this one is Vegeta's report. P.S. Sorry if there's spelling mistakes. It's too early to think straight!  
  
A Day of My Life  
Teacher's Notes  
  
My goodness! What have the parents done to their children? One of my best students getr beat up by his father. I would have thought better of Bulma Briefs's husband. She is after all the owner of Capsule Corp. In Trunks's paper he tells me he starts to wake up by his father beating him. This Vegeta is a very volent man. And Goten Son's father must be crazy for sparring with that mad man. ChiChi, I thought, would never let her sons get hurt but leting Vegeta take him home is really going to get him hurt. All of my other students have totally different from these two. A reminder to self: get Bulma and Vegeta Breifs and ChiChi and Goku Son to write about thier day just like the children did. Only the ncan I tell if Trunks and Goten were tell the truth. Since they are best friends and likes to make trouble I would like to hear from the parents. For the children's sake I hope they made it all up. But if it's true thats probably the reason why Trunks is always wearing a jacket. To cover up the bruses from is father. 


	4. Vegeta

Kay Briefs: Sorry about Goten's report. I didn't mean it to be shorter but Trunks's dad is Vegeta and people can do tons of things to Vegeta. Goten's dad is Goku and Goku is always so happy it makes me sick. Anyway here is Vegeta's report. Next is Bulma's. So far hers is the longest. P.S. Yes I know Kakarot is spelled wrong in Vegeta's report!!!  
  
A Day of My Life  
By: Vegeta  
  
Woman pulls balankets off of me. Tells me to wake brat up.l I like this part. She reminds me not to hurt Trunks--brat. She goes downstairs. I get my stuff out and set it up in my brat's room. I'm training the boy! he falls for my traps and I laugh until the woman comes up to yell at me. Luckly for me my mate's parents are eating breakfast with me, my mate, and brat. Bulma's mother makes breakfast better. After breakfast I wait for Kakkarrott to come. He comes bringing his mate and second brat. The first brat is teaching school. My mate and Kakkarrott's goes away to talk. The brats watch us before leaving. The woman goes to her lab. In my training room I spar with Kakkarrott. At noon we got out to eat. I remember this time to bring back food for Bulma. The woman yelled last time when I forgot. At Capsule Corp. Kakkarrott goes to the living room to watch T.V. whil I take the food to my mate.. She kissed me. I like it when she does that but I make sure she doesn't know that. She opens the bag and starts yelling at me. I take the bag from her and see that there is no food. Kakkarrott ate it! I went back out and get more food for her. I didn't bring Kakkarrott. The woman is happy not that I gave her the food. But not for long. Should have brought Kakkarrott with me! he broke Bulma's favorit glass vase. I go take Kakkarrott home before going to the store and buy a new glass vase, which I think is more pretty then the old one, and glass flowers. 


	5. Bulma

Kay Briefs: Sorry it took me longer to put put Bulma's report. I've been busy do a Health project that's due next Monday. Bulma's report is longer than everyone elses. After I get ChiChi and Goku's report up I'm going to get to other Z warriors like Krillin and Yamcha to do one!  
  
A Day of My Life  
By: Bulma Briefs  
  
6am  
Tim to get up. Vegeta looks so cut sleeping. He's pread across the whole bed on his stomach. He looks so cut sleeping like that. But I'm not going to tell him that! His ego is already too big. I wake him up before I go downstairs to find Mom cooking. Vegeta would love it since I'm not cooking. I went to help Mom.  
  
6:35am  
I ran up the stairs. Vegeta is laughing. The things he does to Trunks! I cant't wait until we have a daughter. Maybe she could shape Veggie into a more caring father. I know that he loves me and Trunks but a girl would force him to show his feelings. Vegeta set up traps for Trunks. ChiChi needs to show me how to do her Frying Pan of Death. Then I would hit Vegeta's hard head with it.  
  
7:04am  
The Son's just arrived. The boys went to spar. I hope they don't let the boys spar. Specially if Goten and Trunks start fighting wither one of them could end up with a black eye. Couple minutes later ChiChi and the boys leace for school.  
  
7:42am  
I'm working in the lab. My dad and I are in a middle of a break. We are trying to build a time machine that can go into the future.  
  
9:59am  
We are still in the same place as two hours ago. Man, I wish Trunks can come back from the future with his mother to help us. If we could have a foundation for the machine would speed up the process.  
  
12:39pm  
Vegeta and Goku just came back from lunch. It was sweet of Vegeta to bring me back lunch. Of course now he had to go back and get more. Goku ate my lunch!  
  
1:13pm  
Goku just left. Vegeta went out again after he brought my lunch.  
  
1:37pm  
Vegeta brought me a glass vase with glass roses. Then he tells me that Goku, that idiot! broke my old glass vase. I'll kill him next time I see him.  
  
4:19pm  
Vegeta and Trunks pulled me out of my lab. Dad just shkes his head laughing as I scramed at them. Vegeta had rented movies. The three of us watch it.   
  
6:36pm  
I guess I fell asleep. Veggie is taking me out to eat! Yamcha would die laughing if he found out Vegeta is taking me out. But it's not like Yamcha ever took me out when we were dating.  
  
7:44pm  
We come home and watch the other movie Vegeta had brought home.  
  
That's the end of my day! 


	6. Teacher's Notes part 2

Kay Briefs: I know I should be writing Goku's or ChiChi's report but I just thought of something for the teacher to write. Goku and ChiChi's report will be up soon so don't worry that theirs won't be up. P.S. In my other story, Who's Following Trunks? will soon be up! So look for it.  
  
A Day of My Life--Parents  
Teacher's Notes  
  
Oh my goodness!!! Someone needs to remove Trunks Briefs from his home. His father beats him up and his mother is crazy! I wonder why no one had noticed before about Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. Mrs. Briefs said in her report that she was going to kill Goku Son. She even wrote that she was going to beat her husband and she knew Mr. Briefs beats her son. What kind of mother would let a thing like that happens. The only reason I have for her to let that happen is she's CRAZY!!! Mr. Briefs is crazy as well. I'm going to call the cops on those two! A child shouldn't be in a abrusive home. Maybe that nice couple, the Sons, could take poor little Trunks into their home and get him a happier life. Maybe I should even get the local newspaper to ask people to write a report on a day of their lives. We might find more students who needs to leave the homes because of parents like Trunks's. The Son's report would be happier to read. As long as Bulma Briefs doesn't get her hands on Goku before he could write his. I think I'll just go make sure Mr. Son doesn't go anywhere near Bulma. She might be crazy enough to actually do it. 


	7. Goku

Kay Briefs: Sorry for taking so long to write Goku's report. I had write's block and everytime I think of someting to write I can't find the paper I was writing it on. Don't you hate it when that happens. Well any way enough of my blahing and on towards the fic!!!  
  
A Day of My Life  
By: Goku Son  
  
Hi, I'm Goku Son and this is a day of my life. Vegeta told me he had to do one the other day. Anyway now Trunks is staying with us because the cops said Bulma and Vegeta weren't good parents. I don't believe that. Bulma and Vegeta makes great parents. ChiChi makes breakfast for everyone. ChiChi told me to take Goten and Trunks to school while she goes some place with Videl. I get into the car with the boys but I don't take them to school. Trunks is already sad about not seeing his parents for a week. I take them to the park. Hours later we go eat lunch at Pizza Hut and ate the place out. Next we go to a clothing store to buy clothes for the boys so they don't look the same especially Trunks. Then I take them back to the park where Bulma and Vegeta are waiting. I leave them there so I can go to the book store. Nobody would believe me if I go there. I go to the book store every chance I can. I buy "Reading for Dummies" and "Driving for Dummies". Those books crack me up. I quickly take them home and hide them. Then I go back to pick the boys up. You could see tears in Vegeta's eyes when I took Trunks away. I always knew he would make a great Daddy. When I go home ChiChi yells at me for not taking the boys to school. The boys and Gohan comes with me to go fishing. I get to teach Trunks how to fish. No Vegeta around to tell me I can't do it. I stripe down to my shorts and jumped into the river. Gohan and Goten slowly follow me in. Trunks just jumps in. I go farther down the river to scare the fish towards the boys. Fohan and Goten jumps out of the water. Trunks looks confused but then he noticed the fish coming and runs away screaming. I catch a fish and take it back home with us. Trunks is helping ChiChi clean the house. ChiChi makes dinner. Then it's time for bed.  



	8. ChiChi

Kay Briefs: Hello everyone. This will be my last installment. I might do another thing like this but it will be awhile. I want to finish at least another fic before starting another one. I hope you all liked this fic.   
  
A Day of My Life   
By:ChiChi Son  
  
Goku just took the kids, Goten and Trunks, to school. I hope he doesn't become a sucker for their sad faces. Videl and I are going shopping. We were suppose to pick up Bulma but Mrs. Briefs told us that Bulma and Vegeta went out awhile ago. I wonder where the two went. At the mall we went to every shop. We stop at the food market in the mall to grab a bite to eat. As we start to leave I swear I heard Goku's voice. Videl and I look all around us until we pen-pointed the voice at a clothing department. It was Goku and the boys. He was picking out girl dresses! The boys were trying them on. Trunks was wearing a shoulder length blond cury wing and Goten also hand a shoulder length wing but his was straight black color. I told Videl to go and buy one of those cameras that you can throw away. Almost five minutes later she came back with the camera. I got a couple pictures of them in the dresses. Videl had brought two of those cameras so she also was taken pictures. I just hoped that Goku never took Gohan out shopping for dresses. Now I know why Bulma wasn't home. Goku probably called Vegeta and told him and Bulma to go some where to meet them. Any way Videl and I stayed there and watch, taking pictures of course, until Goku had found dresses for the boys. Goten was wearing a long dark blue skirt with a lighter shade blue blouse. Trunks was wearing a pink knee length skirt with darker pink flowers and a light pink blouse. Both were wearing black flats and white socks. Goku was wearing his goofy grin that I fell in love with as he exit the store. Videl and I pocketed the cameras and left the mall. An hour later we were window shopping when we ran into Krillin, his wife 18, and their sweet little two-year-old daughter, Marron. Krillin had seen Goku and the boys and were wondering why they were dressed up like that. I told him what happened to Bulma after the boys' teacher asked the parents to write a report about their day. I drop Videl off at her house and went home to start dinner. Of course I have to yell at Goku when he came home with the boys. School is very important. I don't want my children to become a fighting bum like that no good father of theirs. He always have to go off fighting to save the world. For once can't he just let some one else save the Earth? Then he wouldn't die. Almost every time he saves the world, he dies. Goku quickly leaves with the boys to go fishing taking Gohan along with them. Awhile later Trunks comes flying in, scared out of his wits. He told me how Goku had scared the fish or shark or whatever it is. So now Trunks is helping me make dinner. Well that's just about what my day is like. Except that Goku don't usually dresses the boys in dresses.  



End file.
